


It Was Never In Question

by TheLordGreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Power Dynamics, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordGreen/pseuds/TheLordGreen
Summary: Bellatrix has to relearn, every time. But Alecto teaches her again, every time.





	It Was Never In Question

Bellatrix doesn’t mean to disobey her Mistress. She hates doing that. But. She knows she’s supposed to sleep regularly but she can’t and she has too much energy and it needs to come out in blood and now she’s trapped in her own body, lethargic, in the bathroom with her blood everywhere and bleeding more and–

Alecto comes in.

  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry, Mistress please I-“

  
Alectro drops to her knees in front of Bellatrix.

  
“Oh my love, my dearest,” she says, over Bellatrix’s increasing frantic apologies.

  
She didn’t tell Bellatrix to hush. She pushed back her submissive’s hair and spoke softly.

  
“I’m just going to reach into the cabinet, okay, to get potions-“

  
“No, no, please-“

  
“Okay. You don’t want them healed right now. Will you let me clean them?”

  
Bellatrix nods, slowly.

  
With a tap of her wand, the bath begins filling with warm water. Alecto undresses Bellatrix and then herself, then gets both of them into the tub. With the softest washcloth, she bathes Bellatrix’s wounds. The bathtub empties and refills as the water gets bloody, until finally the water is clear and Mistress and submissive simply soak in the steaming bath until Alecto takes both of them out. She dries off Bellatrix carefully, before drying herself off.

  
“I’m going to blindfold you now, doll, and put on your leash and collar.”

  
A black silk blindfold appears, and Alecto slowly covers Bellatrix’s eyes and ties it behind her head. Bellatrix’s world goes black. Then there’s a collar placed around her neck, and a click as a leash is attached to the collar. The leash is much shorter than usual, and Bellatrix follows very closely behind her Mistress. She’s told to kneel, and she does and she finds a pillow beneath her knees.  
“Stay,” is the order, so she does.

  
Bellatrix lets herself float on sensation. The pain and the soft silk over her eyes and the fabric of the cushion underneath her and the sounds of A lecto bustling around the kitchen. She hears knife cuts and the rattling of plates and smells melted chocolate and just lets herself drift.

  
She’s brought back down to Earth with a sharp tug on the leash and collar. She follows as Alecto leads again, this time to the living room. Alecto arranges Bellatrix as she wants her. Kneeling in front of her, legs spread wide, arms behind her back, head held high. Bellatrix feel something press against her lips. It must be from her Mistress so of course, Bellatrix opens her mouth. She’s fed a piece of melon. She chews and swallows.

  
“Good girl.”

  
Then Alecto feeds her a piece of prosciutto, salty and fatty and melty on her tongue. Then a piece of cheese. Then a strawberry. Then a square of dark dark chocolate. On and on, she is fed in small bites, no two bites in a row the same.

  
“Are you satisfied, darling,” she is asked?

  
She just whines. She does not want to speak right now. Words are difficult. And of course, lovely wonderful Alecto understands.

  
“Give me your hands, dove” she says. “Tap my thigh once for no, twice for yes. Do you understand?”

  
Two taps.

  
“Good girl.”

  
Bellatrix is glowing under Alecto’s praise.

  
“Are you full?”

  
One tap.

  
She feeds her submissive more bites, small bits of fruits and cheeses and meats.

  
When Bellatrix hesitates before taking in another mouthful she asks again.

  
“Are you satisfied darling?”

  
This time the answer was is two taps.

  
“That’s a good girl. Are you ready to talk now? It’s fine if you aren’t.”

  
One tap.

  
“Okay. You ready for the blindfold to come off?”

  
Two taps.

  
“Alright.”

  
She unties the blindfold and takes it off slowly. She vanishes the food, then pulls Bellatrix onto her lap. She begins to tell a story. Slowly, Bellatrix nods off.  
When Bellatrix wakes, it is dark out and Alecto is reading her own book, some heavy academic text about counter-curses. The text must be small. She is wearing the spectacles she despises and Bellatrix loves.

  
“Hello Mistress.”

  
Her voice is hoarse.

  
“Hello, my dear. May I heal you?”

  
Bellatrix nods.

  
Alecto does the healing slowly and tenderly, leaving behind only pale scars.

  
“Mistress?”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Will you please take me to bed? And stay with me?”

  
“Of course, my love. That was never in question.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Feel free to yell at me over at thelordgreen.tumblr.com.


End file.
